Possessivité
by anzendes
Summary: Petit OS sur la possessivité qu'éprouvent les membres de la GoM vis à vis de Kuroko. No pairing !


Petit One-Shot sans prétention qui m'a été agréable d'écrire. Aucuns pairing dans celui-ci seulement des possibilités, je sais bien que l'OS n'a pas vraiment de sens réel.

Bonne lecture !

La génération miracle était très possessive. Kuroko le savait parfaitement.

Kise devait d'ailleurs être celui qui le montrait le plus. Il aimait être vu et adulée, c'était une chose. Mais il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas que ses anciens coéquipiers soient regardés de la même façon que lui. Surtout Kuroko. Malgré sa particularité, le petit bleuet était étonnement populaire ! En plus il avait le dont de se faire des amis collant. Extrêmement collant. Par là, on entendait bien entendu parler de Kagami. Ce bourrin, comme aimait l'appeler Kise, qui était devenu la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko. Il ne l'acceptait pas, Kuroko était à lui ! Et un petit peu aux autres de la génération miracle. Mais surtout à lui.

Midorima ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Il était froid, loin d'être tendre et peu sentimental. Du moins, c'était la face visible de l'iceberg. En vérité Midorima était un garçon très réfléchit, ça tout le monde le savait ce n'était un secret pour personne. Seulement, comme tous ses anciens coéquipier il avait un côté possessif qu'il s'abstenait de montrer. Il haïssait Kuroko. Du moins, il le haïssais pour avoir décidé d'étudier à Seirin et de rentrer dans leur club de basket. Il était si peu réputé ! N'avait-il pas pensé en faisant ce choix à eux, ses amis de la génération adulée ? Il voulait jouer avec Kuroko. C'était son ami et son joueur fantôme. Et il n'aimait pas voir ces abrutis de Seirin l'avoir dans leur rang.

Aomine. Que dire d'Aomine à part qu'il enrageait ? Il n'aimait pas Kagami. Ô dieu non, il le détestait même. Pour qui il se prenait ? Kuroko n'était pas sa lumière ! Encore moins que lui était sa lumière ! Kuroko n'avait qu'une seule lumière et c'était lui. Aomine Daiki. Cet abruti n'était même pas capable d'exploiter au maximum le jeu du bleuet et il se permettait de se venter d'être son binôme ? Bon dieu non ! Il ne le méritait pas. Personne ne méritait Kuroko en fait. Personne à part eux, la génération miracles. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir et savoir exploiter son talent. Ils sont les seuls à avoir le droit à son amitié. Kuroko leur appartient de droit.

De tous, Murasakibara était celui qui était le plus je-m'en-foutiste. On ne devinait jamais ce qui l'intéressais à part la nourriture et le basket. En plus, il était paresseux et fuyait tout les entraînements avec son équipe actuelle. Dieu sait à quel point il n'aurait jamais tenté le diable avec leur anciens capitaine. Mais une chose était sûr, Atsushi avait une chose qu'il aimait presque autant que la nourriture et le basket ; le doux Kuroko. Parce que Kuroko est petit, mignon, il a une voix douce et quelque peu blasée, qu'il est franc et qu'il est l'un des seuls qui ne le juge pas. Kuroko est une douce sucrerie que Murasakibara adorait chouchouté lors de ses années à Teiko. Nul doute que se faire arracher son bonbons préférés par l'équipe de Seirin le mettait en rogne. Il n'aimait pas partager sa nourriture.

Que dire d'Akashi à part que si cela était légal il aurait exterminé toute l'équipe de basket de Seirin et toutes les autres personnes capables de détecter la présence de Kuroko ? Malheureusement, même avec son statut les meurtres restaient illégaux. Il n'aimait pas ça. En plus Kuroko lui avait interdit de se pointer lors de ses entraînements parce qu'il estimaient qu'il ne venait que pour le "couver". Riko n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas Akashi. Alors à cause de cette fille Akashi était privé de voir son fantôme après les matchs. Peut-être devrait-il la menacer à son tour une fois que son plan contre Kagami serait appliqué. Même si ça aussi Kuroko lui avait interdit. Selon lui la torture était aussi abolie. Dans quel monde vivaient-ils enfin ?

Tous ça pour dire que Kuroko n'était pas étonné qu'un soir, ses cinq anciens coéquipier déboulèrent au milieu de l'entraînement de Seirin, le bouleversant complètement. Kuroko qui était en train de s'entraîner au tir s'était fait assaillir par les bras du beau mannequin suivit du géant violet alors que les trois autres fixaient cruellement les coéquipiers du bleu. Murasakibara détacha Kise de Kuroko en le soulevant par les aisselles et le plaquant contre son torse en le faisant s'asseoir sur son avant bras. À ce moment précis Kuroko eut des frissons d'effrois en sentant qu'il était fait prendre au piège.

« Murasakibara-kun, repose moi s'il te plaît.

\- Désolé Kuro-chin, c'est un ordre d'Aka-chin. Fit-il d'une moue boudeuse. »

De nouveaux frissons transpercèrent le corps du petit fantôme. Si c'était Akashi qui avait ordonné cela, rien de bon n'était prévu. Bien que la prise sur son corps par le géant était agréable, il tenta de s'en défaire en vain. À cette vue, Aomine souriait grandement. Personne n'a jamais réussi à se défaire de la prise de Murasakibara, s'en était presque impossible. Arrivés au niveau des trois autres, Kuroko affichait une mine boudeuse.

« Fait pas cette tête Tetsu, lui dit Aomine, On règle juste une petite chose et on s'en va. »

L'appelé lui tira une tête d'enterrement alors que Kagami s'avança vers eux et saisit Kuroko par les hanche, jetant un regard de défi à Murasakibara. Il tira sur le plus petit qui gémit de surprise face à sa poigne. Il tenta cependant une nouvelle fois de se libérer de la prise du géant. Une paire de ciseau frôla la joue du basané qui se flagella immédiatement.

« Hôte tes sales pattes de Kuroko ou la prochaine fois c'est dans l'œil que je vise. Tonna la voix impérieuse d'Akashi. »

Le passeur couina en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé dans son dos et se laissa finalement aller contre le torse de Murasakibara qui sourit en sentant son otage se détendre. À cette vue, Kise grogna.

« C'est pas jute ! C'est moi qui aurait dû porter Kurokocchi !

\- Ferme là Kise, tu te plaindras plus tard on s'en va maintenant. »

Tous les membres de la génération miracles approuvèrent alors qu'aucuns membres de l'équipe de Seirin ne bougea, trop ahurit par la violence d'Akashi. Aomine saisit le sac de sport de son Tetsu et tous sortirent du lycée avant d'embarquer dans la limousine stationner devant. Atsushi déposa le plus petit sur ses cuisses et l'entoura de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur le sommet du crâne du bleu. En voyant sa mine énervé, ils blêmirent tous sauf le garçons aux cheveux de feu.

« Kurokocchi... Fais pas cette tête, couina Kisa.

\- De toute façon je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu restes dans cette équipe Tetsuya, soupira Midorima.

\- J'aime pas Bakagami. »

Le bleuet retint un sourire qui voulu se plaquer sur son visage. Ses anciens coéquipier avaient beau être des abrutis fini il ne pouvait pas dire qu'être avec eux en ce moment ne lui mettait pas du baume au cœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Akashi qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Une lueur sadique passa dans ses pupilles.

« De toute façon le seul que je ne pardonnerais pas c'est Akashi-kun. Fit Kuroko »

Le rire tonitruant d'Aomine explosa dans la limousine dès qu'il eut remarqué la mine abasourdi qu'avait prit le visage d'Akashi habituellement inexpressif.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas commettre de délit non ? Tu as maltraité un animal avec tes ciseaux je te rappel. »

Un sourire taquin prit place sur ses fines lèvres alors que tous les adolescent présent dans la limousine explosèrent d'un rire franc. Et puis quoi ? Lui aussi il avait le droit d'être taquin de temps en temps...


End file.
